Surprise 4:Finally
by rsh13
Summary: This is the fourth story. This one may have strong language and immature actions. I also suggest you read the first three first. Please read. And don't forget to review. ON HIATUS
1. Two Years Later

A/N A/N

_Here's story #4! Here's chapter one! Enjoy!!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Two years later

The chipmunks and the chipettes were now nineteen. Alvin and Brittany were still virgins. They had managed to do what they said. Mercy now had glasses just like her parents. Same big round kind except they were purple. She had picked out the color herself. She was fond of the color purple. The young chipmunk toddler now had shoulder length brown hair. But that's aside the point. This story is about Alvin and Brittany. Any way, Alvin was anxious for one thing. He still hadn't asked Brittany _the question_. It was no doubt that she couldn't wait… Let's get to the real story not the explanation. Brittany sat on her bed looking at an old photo album in her and Eleanor's room. She heard the laughter of her niece. "Mercy come back here." Jeanette said as she chased after the two year old. Mercy ran into her aunts' room. "Mind if I come in to get her?" Jeanette asked. "Come on in." Brittany replied kinda depressingly. "Thanks." Jeanette said, went over to her daughter and picked her up. "Brit what's wrong?" Jeanette asked her sister. "Oh nothing." Brittany answered. "Whatcha lookin' at Aunt Bittny?" Mercy asked. Brittany laughed of how Mercy called her. She knew that one day she'd learn how to pronounce her name. "Oh just some pictures." Brittany replied. "Of what?" Mercy asked. "Just of me, your mom, Aunt Eleanor, your dad, and your uncles." Brittany answered. "Can I see?" Mercy asked. "Sure." Brittany said and handed her the book. "Where you there?" Mercy asked. "Oh just when your Uncle Alvin dragged us all into a race around the world. Okay maybe it was partly me. But mostly your Uncle Alvin." Brittany said. "What about here?" Mercy asked. "Just some goofy picture your Uncle Alvin and me." Brittany answered. "This one?" Mercy asked. "Just a picture from your mom and dad's wedding." Brittany replied. "Why's Mommy have such a big belly?" Mercy asked. "Mercy isn't it time for bath?" Jeanette asked. "I wanna know." Mercy complained. "Merc, you'll learn later." Jeanette answered, "You go on in the bathroom let me talk to your Aunt Brittany for a minute." "Can I know first?" Mercy asked. "Merc please." Jeanette said. "Fine." Mercy said pitifully and left the room, "Daddy." "Brit just tell me what's wrong." Jeanette said. "It's just that…" Brittany said but was too upset to answer. "That you're upset that you and Alvin haven't yet married isn't it?" Jeanette asked. Brittany nodded, "I mean we've been dating for like about six years or so." "Brit it'll be alright." Jeanette said. "I know." Brittany said. "I bet he's just a little nervous about asking you." Jeanette said. "I'm not so sure about that. Alvin's always so comfortable about doing everything." Brittany said. "Why don't you just ask him?" Jeanette asked. "That's why you're my sister. To come up with the great ideas. Thanks." Brittany said. "Your welcome Brit. Now go get him." Jeanette said and got up, "Merc, time to get your bath." "Brittany went on downstairs, grabbed her keys and everything else she'd need, and went out the door. "Jeanette where are you?" Simon yelled upstairs. "Trying to find Mercy." Jeanette replied. "She's right here. I'll bring her in the bathroom for you." Simon said. "Thanks." Jeanette said. Simon brought the toddler into the bathroom. "She said you wouldn't tell her about something." Simon explained. "You didn't her, did you?" Jeanette asked. "No. I thought that since that you two are the same gender, you can explain it to her. If we ever have a boy, I'll explain it to him." Simon said. "Simon (she saw how upset Mercy looked) I'll tell you later. Merc, come here. You really need to get a bath." Jeanette said.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N**

_You know the question where do babies come from? That's why Jeanette didn't want to tell Mercy. Just a little notice for you. And any way sorry I promised more Alvin\Brittany romance but didn't add any in this chapter. There'll be some of that later on in the chapters. This is just pretty much an intro. Telling you how things are about everyday now that it's two years later in the story. Please review. The reviews on my last stories were helpful. Thanks. _


	2. That's So Weird!

A/N A/N

_Here's chapter two! Enjoy!!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

At the Millers' house

"Brit, we've known each other what wait how many years now?" Alvin asked. "Did you expect me to remember?" Brittany asked. "I'll go with fourteen. But any fourteen years is an extremely long time, Brit I need to ask you something really important, will you marry me?" Alvin asked. Brittany started to laugh hysterically. "What?" Alvin asked. "I was gonna ask you." Brittany answered through laughs. "So is it a yes?" Alvin asked. "Of coarse Alvin." Brittany said. "Finally. It's about time." Alvin said. "Yeah it is. This isn't just for?" Brittany asked. "I love you." Alvin said trying to change the subject. "I love you too. But answer my question." Brittany said. "A little. But I do love you Brit." Alvin said. "I love you too." Brittany said. They started to kiss. "Oooh. You're gonna get in trouble." Mercy said after coming in the room. "Come here you." Alvin told his niece. The toddler did as told. "What are you doing?" Alvin asked. "Noting. What you doing?" Mercy asked. "Merc, what are you doing down here?" Simon asked after coming downstairs. "How you doin' Simon?" Alvin asked. "Fine." Simon replied. "How'd Mercy get down here?" Alvin asked. "Some how she keeps getting out of her crib. Then she just comes downstairs here." Simon explained. "Well here you go." Alvin said getting up and handing Simon Mercy. "Thanks Alvin." Simon said. "Well goodnight then." Alvin said waving bye. "I haven't even left." Simon said. "Well go on." Alvin said shooing his brother away. Simon left the room. "Your uncle's crazy isn't he?" Simon asked his daughter. "Hey I heard that." Alvin complained. "All well." Simon yelled back.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A/N

_Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review. _


	3. Picking Out The Dress

A/N

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block. Enjoy!!

"What color should my dress be?" Brittany asked. "How long does it take to pick out a dress?" Eleanor asked. "It takes a while." Brittany said. "How would you like to be the flower girl?" Brittany asked Mercy. "That be great." The toddler exclaimed. "Good. How would you like to wear a lavender dress?" Brittany asked. "Yeah." Mercy yelled. "Mercy turn it down a notch. Okay?" Jeanette asked. "Alright." Mercy said. "How about this one?" Brittany asked holding up a frilly pink dress. "Brittany it's your dress." Jeanette reminded her. "I think this is the one." Brittany said. "Good it took you a long time." Eleanor said. "Now to find Jeanette her Maid of Honor's dress. Eleanor's bridesmaid's dress. And Mercy's flower girl's dress." Brittany said. She handed Eleanor the dress she had picked for her own and went off to choose everyone else's dresses. This was going to be a long day.

A/N

Sorry it's so short and it took me so long. But tell me what you think.


	4. TV

A/N

A/N

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alvin sat on the couch waiting for Brittany to show him what her dress looked like. Mercy was next to him. Simon and Jeanette had school to attend. Alvin decided to watch TV while he waited. "Screw you guys, I'm goin' home." The little fat boy on the TV said. Simon was going to be really pissed off when he found out what Alvin watch when Mercy was so absorbed watching the show too. Especially because the show was rated M. Alvin laughed. ""Shut up fat ass." Another character on TV said. "I'm not the fat I'm big boned." The fat boy on TV said. Brittany walked downstairs, her heels clicking as she walked. Alvin didn't even notice. He was too occupied watching TV. "Alvin." Brittany said. He still didn't notice she was there. "Alvin honey." Brittany said. There was still no response from him. She walked over to him. She poked him. He still didn't notice. "Alvin." Brittany said. Mercy noticed that her Aunt Brittany was trying to get her Uncle Alvin's attention. "Uncle Alvin." Mercy said. "Huh? What?" Alvin asked. Mercy pointed to Brittany. "What?" Alvin asked. "How do you like?" Brittany asked. "I don't just like you I love you." Alvin said. "I love you too. But I meant the dress." Brittany said. "You look great." Alvin said. "Thanks. So did you pick out a tux yet?" Brittany asked. "Uh, was I supposed to? 'Cause I really didn't yet." Alvin responded. "We have so much to plan." Brittany said grabbing Alvin to go into the kitchen to pick out things leaving Mercy to watch a M rated show…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N

Sorry it's short. Also for those of you who didn't realize what Alvin was watching he was watching my favorite show, South Park. But it's not a good thing that he left Mercy watching that show.


	5. Busted

A/N

A/N

I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I don't even really have an excuse. I'll try to make updates more frequent. And again I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Simon walked in the door. It was now 3:30pm. He looked at the TV, which Mercy wouldn't take her eyes off of.

"What are you watching?" He asked his daughter. She just stared at TV. "Mercy, what are you watching?" He realized the reason his daughter was watching an M rated show. He went into the kitchen, where Alvin and Brittany were making plans.

"Alvin, can I have a word with you?" Simon asked his younger brother.

"Sure, what about?" Alvin replied.

"Why is Mercy watching that?" Simon pointed to the TV in the living room.

"She must've changed the channel all by herself. She's learning the good things in life so early."

A serious look crossed Simon's face, "Really Alvin."

"I am serious."

Simon gave his younger brother a look.

"Fine, I may have been watching it then forgot to change the channel."

"Alvin, eventually you're going to have to take responsibility."

"But right now, I'm going to enjoy myself."

Simon sighed. He went into the living room in an attempt to pry Mercy away from the TV.

"NO!" Mercy cried.

"Mercy." Simon replied. It was going to be a hard time for Simon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Please review.


	6. Wedding

A/N  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Six months later...**

Alvin and Brittany had finally finished the planning. This was it; the day had finally come; Brittany's pick wedding dress flowed elegantly behind her as she walked down the aisle gripping the pick lilies in her hands, she was nervous. Alvin anxiously waited at the front of the church, he was nervous also. Brittany finally made it down all the way. The preacher did the traditional speech.

"Do you Brittany Miller take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for rich or for poor, 'til death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Brittany answered.

"Do you Alvin Seville take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for rich or for poor, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Alvin replied.

"I now announce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The two kissed as their first kiss as husband and wife. After the party, Alvin and Brittany left for Hawaii.

* * *

A/N  
Well sorry for the long wait and the shortness, please review.


	7. 4:30 am

A/N  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**4:30am  
**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mercy shook her parents in an attempt to awake them. She continued for a few more minutes until Simon finally had woken.

"What is it Mercy?" Her father asked tiredly. It was Saturday; he finally had a day without any of his courses to go to.

"Where Aunt Brittany and Aunt Alvin?" Alvin had been staying with Brittany until they could find a decent house of their own.

"They're on their honeymoon, remember?"

"No. When they come back?"

"In two weeks."

"How many day?"

"Fourteen."

"How long that?"

"Not that long, why don't you go back to sleep?" He got up out of bed, picked her up, then took her to her own room where she belonged at that time of hour.

"They come back soon?" Mercy asked after being placed into her crib.

"Don't worry, two weeks isn't that long, now go to sleep, the sooner you do, the sooner they'll come back." He left the room and climbed back into bed with Jeanette and hoped that Mercy wouldn't wake him up again; he was tired from having to stay up all night to do his homework and help Jeanette with Mercy. He just needed some sleep.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry it's short, but I did update sooner. Please review!


End file.
